


The hoamy loamy loamy la’s

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [9]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: In this freaky dream that I have, my parents turn into horrible evil creatures.





	The hoamy loamy loamy la’s

I was in my new home sitting at my desk drawing during a huge thunderstorm that had very blackish clouds when out of the blue I hear a tornado roaring straight towards us in the distance. So I opened up my blinds to see what was going on and I saw that my parents were down below my second story window outside just standing there talking to each other about me and my “imaginary” friends in the pouring rain and with booming lighting all around them. I saw the big black tornado in the distance through the trees. “What the hell? Why are they outside? What are they doing out there?” I said in my mind. I then noticed that some of my drawings were outside in the rain getting destroyed and as I strained to listen to my parents speak over the roaring tornado growing closer by the minute I noticed that they were saying very bad things about me and my “imaginary” friends and that they on purposely were destroying my drawings of my “imaginary” friends. I was truly angry and saddened at hearing and seeing this. 

But by then the tornado had struck my house. Everything went flying about wildly and the winds roared and sucked out the air from my lungs. I huddled onto the floor and started crying and saying, “No! No! All of my work is destroyed!!” out loud. Then some moments later the tornado was gone and I found myself sitting on the foundation of my house with cuts all over me. I was very surprised that I did not die or get carried away by the tornado at all and the same went for my pets. My dogs and cats were huddled around me meowing and barking in terror from what just happened. I then noticed in freight that my parents were still standing in the exact same spot, still talking about me and my “imaginary” friends and that they had not been cut, killed, or carried away by the tornado at all. I then had a sudden motivation the get the hell out of there with my pets as something with my parents was not right at all. Well nothing was right with me and my pets not being killed nor carried away by the tornado but nowhere on the same level as my parents. 

So I found some ropes and very gently tied my pets to myself and took off flying through the dark stormy sky with my pets tied to me. All before the tornado, during the tornado, and as I was tying my pets to myself my parents did not pay any attention to me. They did not even look at me and I was very scared because of that because that was totally not normal. As calmly as I could, I told my pets that it was going to be okay and that they were safe with me. A bit later we arrived at my old house that was still up for sale and had not been destroyed by the tornado at all. 

So we all went inside and I untied my pets and let them walk around the nearly empty house. I simply stood right outside the short hallway wondering what the hell was with my parents when they came into the house, walked right past me without even noticing me again, and went into the two bedrooms at the end of the short hallway scattering my pets out into the living room. My mother had gone into my old room and stayed out of my sight and my dad into the old spare bedroom and stayed out of my sight. “Um, hello? Guys? What is going on with you?” I call out. Right after I said that I knew that, that was a very bad idea because right after I said that I heard a soft sweet singsong voice that was not my parents voices at all sing chant what sounded like, “hoamy loamy loamy la!” over and over again. 

I then fell into a trancelike state, still aware of my surroundings and pets and what I was doing (sort of), and started sing chanting the same phrase with the mysterious voice. Over and over and over again, louder and louder, more and more franticly I sang chanted this phrase with this mysterious voice. As I did so I saw myself raise my left arm up and reach out with my left hand and slowly walk towards the bedrooms. 

I was then snapped out of this trance like state and found myself beginning to look in my old bedroom. As I began doing so, a tsunami of terror struck me as I realized that I had seen and watched the shadows of my parents transform into two non-human entities. I don’t know how much time had passed but I knew that it was not over an hour as it was still stormy outside. I then found myself being pulled back into this trancelike state and I forced myself not to fall into it because I knew that I was either going to become these non-human entities or I was going to be killed by them. I then started chanting that same phrase again more frantic than ever and realizing that this is what these two entities were calling themselves. It was a phrase that means “look upon the graves” in ancient latin and ancient Greek. 

I then slammed the doors closed, the entities let out a bloodcurdling scream of anger, I raised my left arm and out stretched my left hand and was by now screaming the phrase as well as demanding them to stay inside of those rooms and to not harm me or my pets whom were all meowing and barking while sitting in a corner of the living room completely terrified. I was in a state of terror that was unimaginable. So unimaginable that I fainted. 

Sometime later I woke up to find myself lying on the floor with my pets calmly walking around again. So I got up and slowly walked to the bedrooms and looked inside. I breathed a small sigh of relief to find that the entities were not in there and that I was not being terrorized anymore by them. The rooms seemed empty and as I started walking back out to the living room my cat, Ra, stared wide eyed past me and hissed. 

Then and there the infinite terror swept over me again, I screamed bloody murder, ran and jump-crashed through the living room windows and tried my hardest to fly away but as I was lifting off of the ground and very slowly climbing up through the trees everything went black as I fell back down to the ground.


End file.
